


Made a mistake

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Parenthood, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Vic and Lucas catch their son at home when he should be at school and he reveals why he's at home leading to confrontation between his parents and him





	Made a mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Parenting vicley style Lucas and Vic laying down the law came across this gem in my vicley drabbles series and had to post it again

“Mom dad I didn’t think y’all would be coming home so late?”Ethan was shocked when his parents walked through the door they should have been off at work

“Shouldn’t you be in school?”Lucas asked him

“We were let out early”Ethan lies easily a nervous smile painting across his face

“Do you smell that?”Vic asked Lucas she turned around as if she was trying to find something

“The stench of a big fat lie”Lucas responded seeing where his wife was going with this

They caught their teenage son red handed lying to them straight to their faces

“I made a mistake.”Lucas told his wife they had talked about trusting Ethan to be a reasonable young man the older he got they gave him the keys to the house

“You know better Lucas”Vic sighed

“I thought he had a good head on his shoulders that it was time to give him some responsibility now that he’s older”Lucas muttered over to his wife

“Tell us the truth what really happened?”Vic said placing her hands on her hips staring down at the teen her lips were pursed and boy did she look pissed

“I got suspended”Ethan told his parents after seeing the look on his moms face he knew she meant business and was not playing around with him

“Ethan Ripley what the hell did you do?”Vic yelled raising her voice at him

“I got into a fight with a boy over a girl and I may have punched him and broken his nose”Ethan admitted to his parents while hanging his head down

Both Vic and Lucas could have killed him if he then and there this wasn’t good at all he fucked up royally big time

“All of this for a girl”Lucas said shaking his head in disbelief

‘Great just great now the two of them would have to have a word with the principal about what exactly happened and try to get him unsuspended’ Vic thought to herself


End file.
